What The Future Brings
by TaliBeSomebody
Summary: A muggleborn Gryffindor and a pureblood Slytherin; adoptive siblings. Whilst one was trained by the Dark Lord himself, the other one choses the light sight before knowing about his magic. A magical war tears apart a brother and a sister until their limits of loyalty. Dark and Light meet on a new stage.
1. Prologue

Hey guys :)  
Just wanted to say a few words before the story begins. First of all, English is NOT my native-language (it's German), so please forgive me. I will do mistakes but I'll try my best to use correct grammar and vocabulary. I don't have a beta (if there's anyone who would like to overread this story and correct my mistake, feel welcome to write me a message)  
Secondly, this story is translated from German to English. Still, I am co-owner of the story since I wrote the original story together with a friend of mine. Thirdly, this story can also be found on German websites (for German readers: .de/texte/harry-potter/was-die-zukunft-bringt. and .de/s/5193e9570001f63b06701389)

Disclaimer: Neither me nor my co-writer own Harry Potter and its characters (I swear, if I would some characters wouldn't be dead). We do not earn money for this. Just for fun.

Liam's POV

Back in my childhood, when I was still a little boy, my parents brought a girl home with them. She was a little older than me and somehow different. She was always dreaming and always had a thought to follow. When she first entered our home, she was thinking so hard that she didn't even notice me. The girl was just standing there in the doorframe and had this empty glare. I didn't really know what to think of her. She was just so different.  
My parents introduced her as Melody, my new sister. Sophie and David, those are the names of my parents, had planned to adopt a girl for a long time, but they didn't seem to find the right one.  
I asked myself why Melody seemed to be the right girl.

My mom pushed me a little. I should be nice to her, after all, and help her to settle in.

"Hey." I said and raised my arm in an attempt to greet her. "I'm Liam."

She looked up. She seemed to think for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.  
"I'm Melody."  
It took a while but eventually Melody and I became good friends. I just didn't want to accept her as my sister. Well, I was raised as an only child, who always had the full attention of my parents, and now I should share this with some strange girl? It seemed wrong to me.

I learned to accept her and to see her as my sister.  
But if I would have known what special talent Melody had and what was awaiting us, I think, I would have prepared better.

_  
Little short, but it's just the prologue ;) Will get longer.


	2. Chapter 1 - When Your Heart Is Laughing

Chapter 1 – When your heart is laughing

Melody's POV

It was the 2nd May 1988, my eighth birthday, when I met him for the first time.  
He, who shall change my whole life.

Flashback

_I sat alone on a swing. All the children were being picked up from school by their parents. _  
_Just not me…_

_I kept sitting on the swing for a long time. Nobody in the orphanage would miss me anyways. _  
_Everyone there hated me because strange things happened around me._

_I didn't want to go back there._

_I never had a nice world like many other children._

_I was never loved. By nobody._

_My glare was empty. I knew since I always saw it in the mirror. _  
_It went dark._

_I didn't move, even after sunset._

_Until a figure came near._

_I looked down, I didn't want to see pitying looks, I wanted to be alone. _  
_But the person came nearer until a pair of shows stopped in front of me._

_I looked up._

_"Who are you?"_

_A man was standing in front of me, I couldn't see his features in the darkness._

_But he was rather skinny._

_"Melody."_

_He kept quiet._

_"And what are you doing here all alone?" _  
_His voice was cold and emotionless. _  
_"Nobody wants me to be in the orphanage, so I'm here."_

_I noticed how sad my voice sounded._

_"You do not have parents?"_

_I shook my head, but I didn't know if he saw it._

_There was silence again until I felt a hand on the top of my hand, that stroke through my black hair._

_I felt tears in my eyes at this maternity gesture._

_"Do not cry."_

_It was an order, not a request, so I obeyed._

_Somehow, I felt connected to the man._

_"Come tomorrow to the damaged building one block from here." Again an order. _  
_And I would obey._

_He turned around and wanted to leave. _  
_I stretched my arm and took his hand. _  
_"What is your name?" _  
_He turned his head before talking to me. _  
_"You can call me Tom. Now go and do not tell anybody that you saw me."_

_I nodded and I think, I smiled for the first time in a long time._

_I watched as the odd man left until he disappeared, then I got up and went back to the orphanage._

Flashback ends

I met Tom for nearly two years and he taught me how to use my magic.  
I got to know his world in those two years; his world full of hate, magic and death.

I also got to know some of his followers.  
They called themselves Death Eaters.

Many children would have cried or would have been scared, but I…I trusted Tom and I knew, when he was with me, I was safe.

Well, at least until the one day. The day, he sent me back into cold loneliness.

Flashback

_Tom and I were standing in the damaged building, where I willingly used magic for the first time in my life two years ago._

_I hadn't seen him for a while week. _  
_Not even yesterday, on my birthday. _  
_He watched me long time and said nothing. _  
_His eyes seemed cold and thoughtful._

_When I saw him for the first time, I was a little scared of his looks but that went by after a few moments._

_"Tom?" I asked unsure. _  
_I did not know him like this._

_He seemed to come out of his thoughts now._

_"I have a present for you, Melody. I would have liked to be there, yesterday, but I was not able to."_

_I nodded and smiled._

_"That doesn't matter. Now you're here!"_

_I hugged him. Nobody would have dared to do so, but I was allowed and I could do it._

_His hand rested on my head and stroke through my hair._

_I let go of him a few minutes later._

_Everything felt like good-bye._

_Tom took my hand and before I noticed what he did, I saw a beautiful ring on my finger. The ring had blue sapphires and diamonds on it._

_"One day, when you are older, you will be my lady. We will see us again. This is a promise. This ring is charmed, he will grow with you and I can feel, where you are. Be careful with it will you?"_

_I cried._

_For the first time since I met him._

_"You're leaving me alone."_

_It wasn't a question; it was a fact._

_"I will not really be gone. I will always look out for you."_

_He went away and let me alone._

_My lord, my Tom, my first love._

_I still whispered his name, even hours after he's been gone._

Flashback ends.

I was ten, when he went away and I noticed, that I loved him.

I managed to hide my tears and my pain one week later.

I felt that he would come back.  
A family came to the orphanage one week later.  
They adopted me.

I came along with my new parents, but my time with Tom forbade me to bond with them.

They were Muggles, in the end.

Even though I did not hate Muggles, I had a dislike on them.  
Against my new brother Liam on the other side, I was powerless, although he was two years younger than me. I was happy to have him and got along with him just great.

My Hogwarts letter arrived one year later.

We were separated one whole year.

I missed him.

However, during the year, I had the feeling that he was with me.

I made friends with Harry, too, even though I was in Slytherin.  
But after I heard that he had won against You-Know-Who, I canceled our friendship.

I simply didn't talk to him and eventually he would understand that I did not want to be around him anymore.

I couldn't deny that I missed Tom.  
And I knew that this feeling wouldn't go away for a long time. But when I thought back to our time together, my heart laughed.


End file.
